The Many Dates of Izuku Midoriya
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: Based on "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton" by Flower Princess 11, I wanted to try my hand at this
1. How it all started

It was another day of Izuku Midoriya now that he was on summer break he doesn't need to worry too much of school but he still worried about the villains out there but for now he is fine as he heard his mother called out to him "Izuku some of your friends are here" she said.

Seeing that it is Mineta and Kaminari were there and the looks on their faces show they were up to something letting out a sigh Izuku looks at them and asked "what are you guys up to?"

"What us we are not up to anything?" Kaminari said with an innocent look while Mineta nodded his head pretty fast.

"Look after the pool thing I think I know you two are up to something by now" he told them looking at them with a deadpan look.

"We found this amazing blind dating service and we thought you should sign up with us" Mineta said with a big perverted smile on his face.

Izuku started blushing as he stares at the two "lo-look I-I don't think I should" he said not wanting to be part of those two perverted plans.

"Come on please it's perfect you can meet all kinds of girls" Mineta said with a big smile.

"Tell me the real reason why you two want me to join up so badly?" Izuku asked them.

"Our parents said they would only let us sign up if someone trustworthy does it as well" said Kaminari said.

"Dude!" Mineta yelled at him.

"Look Izuku isn't dumb he can see through anything we say might as well tell him the truth" he said.

"That's true so please Izuku sign up please" Mineta said begging him.

"Alright, alright I will join just please stop" Izuku said.

The two pervs of the school high five each other and cheering for how they are going to get a ton of girls while Izuku just let out a sigh at later the two finally told him he could leave after the first date and get his money back if he doesn't like it "well at least there's that" he said as he took a seat while looking at the sheet of paper the two gave him to fill out.

"Let's see, name Izuku Midoriya, age sixteen, Gender male, height 5'5, favorite color green, home town Musutafu" he said to himself as he finished the easy part of the form.

_'Plain looking sixteen year old Japanese boy with green hair and green eyes slim build'_ Izuku thought to himself after writing down then the next part personality.

Now this part was something hard for him he didn't really know how to write down something about himself "maybe if I look at myself as I do when I analyze others…" he said as he started to mumble to himself as he mindlessly started to write down stuff.

"Simple, kind and helpful, can get pretty emotional and pretty shy when talking to new people, smart but can end up over analyzing things and end up mumbling before someone knocks him out of it" is what he wrote down he blushed but decided to leave that alone after all it's the truth and it might be best to let them know what they were getting into.

"Now onto interest, reading, heroes, video games, science, music, training and hanging out at the beach" there that should be good he said finishing but the next part is what made him blush and would have the hardest part to do.

_'Maybe if I think of the girls in class could help me'_ he thought as he started to remember what he thought were the best attributes of each girl he knows blushing as he does.

'_Someone who is nice, (Ochaco) smart, (Momo) peppy and a bit mischievous (Toru and Mina) and someone who is an independent girl who's not afraid to speak her mind (Kyoka and Tsuyu) and also likes animals, there that should work'_ the whole time Izuku was blushing this is the first time he thought of a girl more than just analyzing their quirks but he hopes that with this he would at least not end up with someone that he wouldn't get along with.

Tomorrow he would turn it in and hopefully he wouldn't run into anyone he knows _'yeah what are the odds that those two would convince anyone else to go along with this'_ he chuckle as he put things away and get ready for dinner and then bed.

Izuku is very unaware just how crazy these next days would be for him but maybe he would end up with someone he would want to get together with.

* * *

well this is the start of Izuku's many dates, now onto girls well anyone is free to leave ideas for girls that Izuku could date I would try to work them into the world that would make sense.


	2. I'm Dating a Dva?

It was a bright sunny day but for Izuku he felt there is a large storm coming his way as he walked to the mall to drop off his form he was trying to hide his nervousness. Once he found the place he was looking for a place called You + Me = LOVE! Standing in line was the two pervs now walking behind them the two notice him. "Yo Izuku happy you made it" said Kaminari.

"I can believe I am even doing this" Izuku said looking at his form wanting to run but he did told the two he would do this.

"Hey it's not so bad just think of all the cute girls you can meet" Mineta said with a pervy look on his face.

Letting out a sigh Izuku just look at them and then a line "didn't think something like this would be so popular" he said as the line starts to move slowly.

"That's the main reason why we wanted to sign up and it's not like it's going to be bad, you can leave after the first date" Kaminari said to help cheer up Izuku who was still looking nervous.

"Yeah it's not like you're going to be dating a huge diva or anything" Mineta said.

The line continues to move and soon Izuku was next as he handed in his form to the person behind the counter there is a person with silver hair and red eyes wearing a white shirt under a black coat "welcome to You + Me = LOVE!, the world's most interactive teenage dating service, where we are guaranteed to find your perfect match or your money back, how may I help you?" he asked with a smile his name tag reading Xero Tenshi.

"Oh, I-I wan-wanted to drop thi-this off" Izuku said handing in his form as Xero takes it and looks it over.

"Perfect, now here at You + Me = LOVE!, like to use pen names until it's time to meet your dates, what would you like yours to me?" Xero asked.

He thought about it and decided to go with his hero name "Deku" he answered as Xero typed that along with a few other stuff.

"Okay you profile is all set and your first match will be chosen before tomorrow, so expect to see an email on own profile by tonight, do you have any questions?" Xero asked.

"Is Xero Tenshi you're real name?" Izuku asked.

"It is in this story" he said with a smile.

Izuku decided it's best not to ask what he met as he started to head home while thinking about what to do about his 'date' even now he can't believe he is really going through with this. Once he made it home he was eating dinner with his mom when his phone went off alerting him he got an email 'wow they do work fast' he thought as he opened it to see about his match.

**User Name: **

**Age: **19

**Gender:** Female

**Height: **5'5

**Favorite color: **Pink

**Home Town: **Busan

**Physical Description: **Young, slender, fair skin brown haired girl with brown eyes of average height

**Personality: **kind and a bit playful, independent and a quick thinker and mostly want to find someone she can have fun hanging out and playing games with.

**Likes and Interest: **video games, mechs, winning, music, flying and working on my gear.

**Type of person I wish to date:** someone fun and caring, can challenge me in gaming, and someone can keep up with me when I am talking about tech stuff.

Izuku read over the profile as he started to overthink things when he heard his mother trying to get his attention "is it another alert about a new hero?" she asked with a giggle.

He blushed as he realized he didn't tell his mom about what he signed up for "no it's a da-dating ser-vice" he said was preparing himself for some teasing.

Inko started tearing up seeing her baby boy growing up and thinking about girls "oh you're growing up so fast" she said

Izuku blush seeing how his mother acts and explains more about the service and how he would be meeting his date tomorrow "well I hope you treat her and the others well, and maybe you can wear that new outfit I got you" she giggles.

Oh he knows about the new outfit, he didn't want to wear it but it was the nicest looking clothes he has that isn't overly fancy and can be worn for more of a casual get together perfect for a first date "yeah that sounds like a good idea" he told his mother as he finished eating and getting ready for bed and mentally preparing himself for his date tomorrow.

Soon the next day as Izuku puts on his outfit for the date headed out he really didn't like this outfit as for some reason the girls around him that see him in it think he's some kind of bad boy _'I have no idea why they think that'_ he thought his outfit is just a green button up shirt with a black vest over it along with some nice looking black dress pants and shoes.

_'I look more like a bartender than a bad boy'_ he thought as he put on the sticker to show he was from the service and picking up a bouquet of pink roses the person that runs the flower shop has simple color changing quirk.

_'Well perfect for that line of work able to change the colors of flowers to fit the buyer's needs, I wonder if it works on other things like clothes, hair, eyes, and the range like could she change the color of a whole building…...'_ Izuku started is habit of analyzing quirks he started mumbling.

During his mumbling he heard a giggle he blushed as he turns to face a girl with brown hair and eyes wearing a light blue shirt with a pink circle with a bunny on the in the middle, a pair of blue jeans I blushed as I look at her face that has some pink markings on her cheeks along with pink lipstick making her look cute. "Wow you're profile was right about you start mumbling" she said.

"Oh, I-I'm sor-rry" he said blushing thinking this date is already going down hill.

"No it's fine I have some friends who can get like that, but I am curious what you were mumbling about?" she asked with a smile.

"It's because of these" Izuku said blushing giving her the bouquet of pink roses as the girl he knows as takes it.

"Wow these are pretty, but I am guessing it's not because of these flowers you were mumbling about no matter how pretty these are" she said with a giggle as she hold the flowers.

"Well the girl that runs the flower shop has a color changing quirk it's what let her change the color of the flowers so even if the flower doesn't naturally has those colors she can make it so" Izuku said with a smile when it comes to quirks he can really get into a conversation but he was fighting back the urge to continue on with speaking about it.

"That would come in handy for that, oh my name is Izuku Midoriya" he said.

"Nice to meet you mines Hana Song, so what do you have plan for our date?" she asked with a playful smile.

Izuku blushed more as he remembers this is met to be a date "we-well I wa-was thi-thinking about going to the arcade play some games then get some lu-lunch at a new cafe that ope-opened up" he manage to get out.

"Sounds like a fun time" Hana giggles as she takes Izuku by the arm as they walked to the arcade.

The two started to play random games and Izuku can see how amazing Hana is at them mostly at any first person shooters while he was good at fighting games both him and Hana played against each other and having an amazing time as they were heading out Izuku notice that Hana was looking at a claw game seeing the stuffed animals inside smiling he walked over and started to play trying to get any of the animals inside and after a few tries he was able to get Hana cute little green bunny and hands it to Hana who let out a small squeal and hugs her new stuffed animal "Thank you" she said with a bright smile as she gives Izuku a hug.

He blushed but smiles as he returns the hug as they made their way to the cafe taking a seat at one of their outside tables they place their orders "so how about you tell me more about yourself?" Izuku asked.

"Well other than what I put in my profile I am a champion in some pro-gaming competition, I am also part of a pro hero team call overwatch" Hana said with a smile.

"Overwatch? are they new?" Izuku asked surprised that there was something new in the hero world that he didn't know about, but then again he has been busy with other things.

"Yeah they we just getting started I am also one of the newest members, I am still a trainee and it would be a while before I am allowed to go on some of the bigger missions" she explained.

"That sounds amazing, what kind of quirk do you have to be offered a spot on pro hero team?" Izuku asked is eyes lit up at how cool his date is.

Hana giggled at how cute her date is being "well it's called status update, when I look at something I can tell if something is wrong with it like how I can till your right arm has been damaged but I can get more data by touching it, my main form of fighting is using my mech" she said with a smile.

"Wow and with a quirk like that there would mean the mech would be able to do more cause it wouldn't need to use it's computing power to keep track of itself because if you're inside it you can till how much damage or ammo along with how much energy it has left not only that with that kind of quirk you can see any weaken grounds or walls and can warn your teammates for traps or things like that….." Izuku said going into is analyzing mumbling again.

Now it's time for Hana to blushed at how smart Izuku is figuring out that her mech didn't need to have anything to check for things like that since her quirk can deal with that but also came up other ways for her to use her quirk that she hadn't thought of 'cute and nice maybe a bit of an over thinker but hey everyone has their flaws' she thought as she listen a bit more to Izuku it would always help her out later.

Izuku looks up at Hana who looks at him with a look he remembers seeing on Mina when she is about to tease "you know you can be a bit cute when you start mumbling like that" she giggles.

He blushed "well some just call it creepy or annoy" Izuku said looking away.

"Yeah I can see it could be taken as creepy, but it's nice to see someone who can use their brains like that, there are soo many who wasted their smarts for dumb stuff" Hana said letting out a sigh.

"Like becoming villains?" he asked.

"I was thinking, cheating on a game but close enough" she smiles as their food arrives.

As they eat Izuku and Hana talked about some of the things they have done that's when they both heard a voice "Izuku!" they turn to see a small boy running to them followed by a short brown hair woman.

"Kota" Izuku he said as the boy stops next to him along with the woman who was a little tired.

"You shouldn't run away like th-oh!, Izuku well I can see why he ran like that" the woman giggles.

"Mandalay, what are you and Kota doing here?" he asked surprised to see one of the members of the wild, wild pussy cats.

The one known as Mandalay giggles "always a hero fanboy, you can just call me Shino Izuku" she said with a bright smile that made Izuku blushed.

Hana seeing this had to let out a loud giggle "my Izuku I didn't know you were already on first name bases with an older woman, wonder what you had to do to get that close" she said teasing him making him and Shino blushed while Kota chuckles.

"He saved my life from the villain Muscular!" Kota said.

"Wait are we talking about the villain that gave a lot of pro-heros major problems?" Hana asked in shocked even Doomfirst using his gauntlet couldn't do much against Muscular.

"Yeah and Izuku defeated him with one punch" Kota said punching the air.

"Well it was more than one punch and it really messed up my arm" Izuku said blushing rubbing the back of his head.

Shino took another look at Izuku and the girl he is with and as a playful smirk on her face "oh I'm sorry didn't know we were interrupting your date" she said.

This made Izuku blushed while Kota looks at Hana "is she your girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk matching Shino.

'Oh god, this is embarrassing' Izuku thought as the two chuckles.

"Well we should let you get to your little date" Shino said as the two walked away while Izuku was blushing badly that steam rising from his head.

Hana smiles as she let Izuku calm down _'wow, strong, kind and seems to be good with kids, he's also not perverted or has a big ego I know a few guys that would use the fact they took down a villain like Muscular to try to get into some girls pants, but it looks like he really needs a confidence boots'_ she thought.

During Izuku little episode he snapped out of it when he felt a soft hand on his looking up and seeing the eyes of his date seeing them sparkle a bit he spoke "sorry about that"

She giggles "it's fine I wasn't expecting to run into one of your fans" Hana said.

This made him chuckle "well it was one of my toughest fights, almost destroyed my arm" he said looking at his hand the scars that it has.

"I remember one of my large fights there was some robots that came to attack my hometown I was working on my mech and was the only hero that can get out there in time to fight them, it was a very tough battle the other heroes couldn't get there in time so I had to blow up my mech to defeat the last of the robots" Hana said rubbing her arm remember the hard landing in the ocean.

"That must have been rough" Izuku said as he decided to tell her more about his fight with Muscular.

"Wow I'm surprised you didn't blown you arm off from that" Hana said.

"Yeah I sometimes I still wonder how I still have my arm" he chuckles.

They continue their conversation till it was getting late once Izuku paid they started to head out and started to walk down the street Hana smiling holding her stuffed bunny Izuku won for her "this has been a nice date" she said

"Yeah, I still can't believe I'm here on a date, with a nice girl like you" Izuku said his face still pretty red but he has more of a confidence boost.

Hana smiles as she gives him a small kiss on the cheek "you're pretty nice too" she said with a giggle.

This made Izuku go bright red as steam escapes from his head "well either way I had a good time" she told him with a smile.

"Same I was very nervous this was my first date" Izuku said.

"Really I would have figured a nice guy like you would have at least gone on one or two" Hana asked somewhat confused if he was able to sign up for the service than he should have at least gone out before.

Izuku started to rub the back of his head as he looks down with a sad look in his eyes as he started to speak "my quirk showed up pretty late in my life so everyone assumed I was quirkless I wasn't really popular and there were always a bully or two that would make sure to scare anyone away from me that even tried to be friendly".

"But that doesn't matter anymore I am in U.A. now and I have some really good friends, we've been through a lot but I didn't care about the low points because they just made us better friends and better heroes for the future" Izuku said looking up into Hana's eyes who can see that he has a bright smile no his face, couldn't help but not return the smile.

"I can tell you will be an amazing hero" Hana said she was pretty happy with how this date was going Izuku may have been a nervous wreck at the start and now, well he is still a bit of a mess but he is better than when they started.

Izuku was thinking the same thing he knows how he gets when talking to girls becoming a mess of nerves and it would take a while for him to get used to being around them but he would like to think he is getting better and think maybe he can get through the whole thirty day service _'and maybe even getting a girlfriend at the end'_ he thought trying to fight back the bit of blush on his face.

The two started to walk down the street chatting a bit more about what they have done for training and even gave some tips for the other that could help them out later for Hana different ways to train her quirk and maybe learning some fighting styles for when she isn't in her mech while for Izuku he agreed he should have some more support gear to help him in the future. Soon it was time for the two to go their separate ways then gave the other their emails so they can stay in touch.

Izuku was smiling on his walk home and along the way he noticed some girls looking at him and giggling but right now he didn't care he just smile and wave at them, this made them giggle and even blush as they wave back _'today is amazing'_ he thought nothing can bring him down as he entered his apartment and see his mom waiting for him.

"Hey mom you didn't have to wait for me" he said with a smile.

Inko just smiles and says "it looks like you had a good time" with the same kind of look he remembers seeing Mina has when she is ready to tease someone.

"What do you mean?" he asked blushing it could because he had a big smile but he would normally have one after a good day.

"Oh nothing, how about you go wash up and get ready for dinner" she said getting up and heading to the kitchen while Izuku heading to the bathroom.

Once he entered and closed the door _'well I guess it wasn't ...to…..bad'_ his thoughts slowly stopped and died when he looked into the mirror.

Right there on his cheek was a lipstick mark a bright pink color that he remembers seeing on Hana _'wait…...that means…'_ once again his thoughts dies again when he realize he walked the whole way home with that on his face.

In the kitchen Inko had started cooking dinner when she heard her son screamed in panic and a thud she chuckles as she goes to check on her son 'maybe this would be good for him' she thought and wonders what the future has for her son.

* * *

well it looks like everything when smoothly for Izuku this time.

next time: **My Date With a Teenage Robot.**


	3. My Date With a Teenage Robot

The next day and Izuku was up bright and early at the computer trying to figure out how to rate his date with Hana but after thinking on it for a while he decided to rate her an eight she is a fun girl but he felt she was a bit more on the playful side and he felt he couldn't really handle being around her too much. "They're all done" he said letting out a sigh as he went to eat some breakfast where he knew his mother would want to know how his date was.

He talked to her about Hana and if he was honest, he would rather tell his mom about his date than anyone in class. He fears what they will say if they find out if he was a part of this program. "Oh god, what if Kacchan finds out I don't think I could leave it down," Izuku said.

After looking up some things Izuku got an email about his new date he was starting to get more into the idea of going along with these dates looking at the info about his new date he wondered what she would be like.

**User Name: **No-Strings-Penny

**Age: **17

**Gender:** Female

**Height: **5'5

**Favorite color: **Red

**Home Town: **New York City

**Physical Description: **Young, slender, pale white skin orange haired girl with bright green eyes of average height

**Personality: **a bubbly girl that loves to have fun and trying new things but not so good with socializing

**Likes and Interest: **music, games, puppets and robotics, dancing, training and fighting.

**Type of person I wish to date:** a caring and helpful person that doesn't mind my lack of social skills

_'Well this looks like it could be a good date'_ Izuku thought with a smile now looking forward.

He shakes his head and prays he isn't going to be like the two perverts of the school. So he continues on with his day as he got ready for the day and later his date. Before it was time to get ready, he got a call from Mineta "so how did your date go?" he asked he didn't need a quirk to predict that Mineta had a bad time.

"It was horrible, she showed up and took one look at me say 'nope' then just walked away!" Mineta cries out, Izuku didn't have to be there to tell that he was crying the tidal wave of tears he's been known to do.

"Mineta did you lie on your profile?" Izuku asked in a deadpan voice.

"You sound like Tsu" he said, avoiding the question.

"Answer the question," Izuku said.

"Fine I may or may not have added some things that may or may have been less than truthful" Mineta said.

"You know you could have ended up with someone better if you had told the truth right?" he asked.

"My profile is fine, I just ended up with someone who's just stuck up" Mineta said without a care.

"You know what, I don't have time for this, I need to get ready for my date" he said as he hung up before Mineta could say anything.

"I swear he can be just a pain," Izuku said as he let out a sigh and rubs his head to stop a headache that was forming.

Izuku got everything set up and got ready for his date putting on his 'date outfit' along with making sure to wear the sticker, he blushed as he remembered his last date "well here goes nothing" he said as he headed out while his mother wished him good luck.

On the way to his date he stopped by the flower shop he sees the girl working there she was as tall as his mother wearing black jeans, purple tank top and a black and purple jacket with a purple rose symbol on her back, she has light tan skin and long silver hair with a purple tint to it that she had up in a high ponytail and her eyes were sparkling emerald color with a bright smile "Here to get more flowers Izu-chan?" she asked.

He blushed as he nodded his head "Ye-es Mrs. Halford" Izuku.

"Aww you don't have to call me that Lilith is just fine" she said with a giggle.

"An-anyway I-I need some more flowers" he said trying to relax and regain his confidence again.

"Sure what kind and what color?" she asked there are many flowers in the rainbows of colors all because of her color changing quirk.

"Well I was thinking normal red roses but I want them to still be special" he said as he tried to think of something.

"Well I can make them more of a shiny metallic red" Lilith said.

"Yes that would be great," Izuku said with a smile. He didn't think her quirk would work with that metallic colors as well.

Lilith uses her quirk to give the bouquet of roses the shiny metallic red and added some specks of red to make them more beautiful "wow they look like they are made of rubies" Izuku said in awe.

"I know I'm amazing," she said as Izuku paid and headed out.

Izuku smiled as he made his way to a restaurant. It was a new place that opened up recently and had a deal going with the dating service that will give people who go there for their dates a discount. He made sure to get there a bit early so he can clear his mind and be more mentally prepared for his date. _'Okay I can do this just relax and try not to make a fool of myself'_ he thought as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Looking behind him he sees a girl with orange hair and bright green eyes. He kind of got lost in them as they appear to give off a very faint glow "Salutations!" she said, giving Izuku a big smile.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're no strings Penny?" he asked, seeing that she was wearing a sticker like him.

"That's right, my name is Penny Polendina It's wonderful to meet you," she said.

"Same my name is Izuku Midoriya" he said with a smile as he shook her hand noticing her strong grip.

'_Either her quirk has something to do with strength or she is naturally this strong'_ he thought, almost going into analyzing mode.

"Friend Izuku, you're still holding my hand, I remember reading that holding hands is normal for couples but if you don't let go we might be late" Penny said.

Izuku blushed as he let go "sorry about that" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine shall we go in now?" she asked, giving him a cute smile.

"Oh wait here these are for you" Izuku said handing Penny the roses

"My these are amazing, and they look like rubies" She said as her eyes widened in awe.

"Yeah someone in a flower shop can change the colors she does this so the flowers can be more special" he tells her.

Penny smiles as she has a bright smile "oh these remind me so much of my bestest friend" she said.

"That's nice I'm happy you like them" Izuku said

Penny nodded as the two walked into the restaurant and took a seat a table then given their menus once giving a look over they placed their orders and started talking it started pretty awkward as the two try to say something at the same time before they both chuckle "how about we get to know each other a bit more" he said

"Sure what would you like to know?" Penny asked.

"Well how about your quirk?" Izuku asked.

Penny started to think which he thought she had a cute look when doing so "it's hard to explain you see I'm not like other girls" she said with a light blush.

"What do you mean?, I'm sure it can't be that bad," he said.

"You see I'm really a special synthetic humanoid artificial quirk core android" Penny said with a smile.

"So you're a robot?" Izuku asked in shock he couldn't even till she was one or maybe she's a cyborg or a human who needed some robotic parts to survive.

"Yep well kind of I'm a biodroid, I can eat and breathe like a normal human but I was built in a lab instead of being born so I am not used to being around people my age" Penny explained.

"Wow that's really amazing does that mean your quirk is also made?" he asked.

"That's right, my quirk let's me create small strings of energy that lets me connect to things and I'm able to pick them up and move them around or if it has a body I can control it like a puppet" she said.

"What an amazing quirk with that you can be very helpful for rescue missions and combat depending on what kind of equipment" he said as he continued to mumble which made Penny giggle.

Hearing her giggle Izuku rubbed the back of his head while letting out a nervous chuckle "sorry I sometime get like that when it comes to quirks" he said

"And here I thought it was robots that have a analyzing mode" She said

He blushed as he chuckle while Penny giggles as they continue their little chat Izuku learning more about Penny like she was build to be the first man made hero and learn her quirk that was created for her was puppeteer it let's her make energy stings that let her control certain things and sometimes people if she is strong enough. "Wow, that's an amazing quirk, you can do a lot with it," Izuku said with a smile.

"Yeah but there were a few mess haps with is" Penny said blushing

"Well how bad could they have been?" he asked.

"There was this one time I accidentally used my strings to give a bully a wedgie because she was being mean to my friend" she told him

Izuku blushed being told but let out a nervous chuckle "well that's one way to fight a villain" he said as he tried to change the subject.

"Well don't worry when I first started using my quirk I would bust my body up" he told her trying to cheer her up.

Once they finished eating they decided to walk around Penny with a bright smile wrapped her arms wrapped around Izuku's arm hugging it as he showed her around as they came up to an arcade "you want to play a few games?" he asked her.

"Oh I would be most delighted to beat you at some games" she said with a giggle

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness but it seems she wasn't joking when it came to games. She always beat him "wow, how are you so good at these games?" Izuku asked her.

She smiled and said "I watch my friends play games and learn from them. It's pretty easy to remember everything when your eyes are cameras," she said.

They continued a bit before Izuku heard a very familiar voice "Hey Izuku!" he froze as he knew who it was that found him.

_'Oh no'_ he thought as he turned to see the familiar pink friend Mina who ran over to him.

"And here I thought you were home alone doing more work" Mina said then noticing the outfit Izuku was wearing letting out a whistle.

"Dang Izuku you looking good, going for a bad boy look I see, are you trying to catch the heart of a fair maiden?" she asked in a teasing tone.

This made him blushed as he tries to say something before things get more awkward but Penny walks over "Izuku who's this?" she asked.

Mina seeing Penny just giggles then smirks "oh my am I interrupting something?" she asked.

Before Izuku could say anything Penny said "no just Izuku here was just showing me as part of our wonderful date."

This caused Mina to freeze and started thinking _'wow who would thought shy little Izuku would be on a date, and here I am just walking around because I got bored'_

"Umm... Izuku, who is this?" she asked him again.

"Oh right this is Mina she is one of my classmates" he told her hoping that Mina isn't going to be teasing him too badly after this.

This knocked Mina out of her shock "yes and it's wonderful to meet you" Mina said shaking Penny's hand.

"Yes it's amazing to meet one of Izuku's friends" she said with a smile

Mina giggles "so tell me where did you two meet?" she asked with a playful smile that just made Izuku think he's going to be teased pretty bad later.

"Oh we just met today, it's because of a dating service we're here" Penny answers.

"My I didn't think Izuku would sign up for something like that. He was always a very shy guy" Mina said, making Izuku blush a bit.

"I can see he was pretty nervous when we first met but he was so cute, and the flowers he gave me were lovely" she told Mina while showing her the roses.

"That seems like the Izuku I know, always kind, didn't know he could be such a romantic as well" Mina said.

Penny smiles as she holds the flowers to her chest "yeah he is, I always had a tough time when meeting new people, but Izuku made me feel like a real girl today" she said.

Izuku smiled at her feeling happy knowing that she was a robot help her made her feel like a normal human but than it turn a look a of fear when he saw the look on Mina's face which looked more red than pink _'oh no please don't tell me she took it the wrong way'_ he thought.

"Well I don't want to interrupt your date anymore than I already did," Mina said as she ran off before Izuku could say anything.

"Your friend is really nice," Penny said with a cheerful smile unaware what Mina had thought and what will most likely be spread around to the rest of her friends.

Izuku just nodded as they continued their date talking a bit more before it was time for them to part ways "thank you for today it's been most joyful" she told him.

"Yeah I did too" he said with a smile as Penny kissed his cheek.

"I believe these kinds of things ends with a kiss" she said as she leaned a bit.

Making Izuku blushed as he realized what she wanted he leaned in and kissed her cheek as well this made him blushed even more as he heard some giggles but couldn't see where it came from _'must be hearing things'_ he thought.

"Thanks for everything I hope we meet again," Penny said as she walked away Izuku couldn't help but watch her walk away as he had a little smile on his face.

Shaking his head from any perverted thoughts that might have been forming in his head 'can't be like those two' he thought as he started to walk home once again unaware the lipstick mark on his cheek.

He didn't even notice the looks and giggles from any girls that he walked past just feeling like a good mood, soon he made it home where his mom saw him and giggled "I am guessing another good date?" she asked.

Looking at his mother he chuckled "yeah is it that easy to tell?" he asked.

His mother pointed to her cheek which made him blushed as he ran into the bathroom "I did it again" he said blushing while his mother just giggled and got started on dinner.

* * *

sorry it took a while this was a bit of a challenge to put together but till next time.

Next time on The Many Dates of Izuku Midoriya: **My Explosive Date.**


	4. My Explosive Date

The next day Izuku was eating his breakfast ignoring the look his mother was giving him it, as it was the second time he walked home with lipstick mark on his cheek as he was drinking his milk his mother speaks "I got a call from Mina" this caused Izuku to cough as he choked a bit.

"She told me she ran into you on your little date with a girl named Penny" Inko asked with a smirk that made Izuku scared.

Izuku slowly started to back away as he froze when his mother said "what's this about you making her feel like a 'real' girl?"

"Well you see, Penny is a synthetic person, a very advanced robot, and what she meant was that I treated her as a normal girl instead of just a robot" Izuku said he said, his face all red.

Inko just giggled then laughed "I know sweetie I figure it has something like that but you should be a bit more careful there's no telling what kind of girls you would meet in this program, I just want you to be careful" she told him.

"I know mom I am worried I might just meet up with someone that would be a bad match" he chuckles as he felt a shiver down his spine like he just predicted his death.

"Okay so did you get a new email for your next date?" Inko asked with a giggle, enjoying seeing her son blush but happy that he is going out and meeting a nice girl and maybe he might end up with a girlfriend.

"Not yet but I should soon" he said when his phone alerted him that he just got an email.

"uh, speak of the devil," Izuku said as he pulled out his phone to see the information of his next date.

**User Name: **Princess Explosion Murder!

**Age: **14

**Gender:** Female

**Height: **5'3

**Favorite color: **Red, Orange, and Yellow

**Home Town: **Tokyo

**Physical Description: **Young, slender, fair skin black haired girl with red eyes of average height

**Personality: **smart, happy, kind girl who loves to have fun with friends.

**Likes and Interest: **RPGs, fantasy stories, reading and studying also EXPLOSIONS!

**Type of person I wish to date:** someone I can have fun with along with not being a pervert, and can share my love with explosions.

Izuku stares at the info he has of his next date with a deadpan expression then looks over at his mom who has a confused look on his face "is something wrong with your next date?" she asked.

"Mom does Kacchan have a sister?" he asked, showing her the profile.

"No, I'm pretty sure that Mitsuki would have bragged about having a little girl," Inko said while reading over the profile.

"Maybe it's a fan of his," Izuku said, letting out a sigh.

"Well at least you would have something to talk about on your date" his mother said with a giggle.

Izuku really didn't know how this date would turn out. He just prays that she isn't just a female version of Kacchan as he heads to his room to get ready for his next date '_okay I just need to get dress then head out to get her some flowers maybe have them set up to look like a explosion'_ he thought as he started to change into his date outfit.

Thinking he has everything set he headed to the flower shop to grab roses of those colors and have them arranged into looking like an explosion '_there everything is perfect well the first two dates were pretty good here's hoping for another one'_ he thought as he headed to the cafe he was going to meet his date.

There waiting for him was a short girl that fits the description of her profile '_well hope this doesn't get awkward'_ he thought as he walked over to her.

The girl looks over and notices him with a cute bright smile as she runs over "hey are you Deku?" she asked.

"Yeah that's me, I'm Izuku" he said with a smile and gave her the flowers.

"Oh wow these are amazing and you even made them look like it's a explosion" she said with a bit of tears in her eyes

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked with a bit of a panic in his voice thinking he might have upset the girl so soon.

"No, I'm better than okay I'm great I never thought you can make flowers look this beautiful!" said the girl.

Izuku blushed as he rubbed the back of his head happy that this date is starting out better than he thought it would. The girl then blushed as she let out a small chuckle "sorry I forgot to tell you my name it's Megumin" she said

"That's a nice name" Izuku said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah it's pretty unique which makes it easy to remember" he said with a smile.

This just seems to make her day "well let's get our date started" she said with a bright smile of her own.

The two made their way to the cafe and took a seat. Izuku decided to talk to her "I was wondering after reading your profile does your quirk have anything to do with explosions?"

Megumin had a bright smile "yep, my quirk let's me create these small orbs that I can charge up with energy the more time I charge them the bigger they can be, but I can also grab anything and charge it up with energy to make them explode to but I need to be careful with that because sometimes they can't handle the energy and will blow up before I can through them" she said.

"Wow that sounds pretty cool, I have a friend who has an explosion quirk as well but his only secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the palms of his hands and ignite it on command" he said.

"Well that might be cool but my quirk is so much better and can be way more useful, I can create small orbs that I can leave behind and set them off on command, bet he can't do that" she said with a bit of smugness in her voice.

"That is pretty cool, you would be able to set traps for villains, are you able to make them to be like stun grenades?" Izuku asked her.

"Yeah, I do have to focus if I want them to do something else, just creating them would just make them explode, but I can focus on how big of a explosion or just make it shine a bright light and a loud sound, but it takes up more energy if I want them to cause a bigger explosion" Megumin explained.

"That's pretty useful and I can see it being better than Kacchan as he could do what you could but unlike him yours can be placed in different areas as traps while he would need a support item to do that" Izuku said as he thought over their quirks.

Megumin and a smug look on her face that Izuku couldn't help but thought was cute as they continue their date turns out they have some things in common but they both realize they were too different to really be a couple "I did have a lot of fun hanging out with you" Izuku said trying to be friendly.

She chuckles and waves him off "it's fine I can easily till we're not compatible I'm too well explosive and you're too, well if I would to compare us to hot sauce I would be extra spicy and you would be mild" she giggles.

He chuckles as he agrees with her statement "still I had fun with you, maybe we can just hang out or something" he said with a smile.

Megumin nodded and agreed "thanks maybe after this whole dating thing is over we can do something with our friends" she said.

The two got up from the table after Izuku paid and the two started to head out Megumin had a look like she wanted to do something was a bit scared but she breath in and slowly let it out as she leans in and kisses Izuku on the cheek making him blushed. "I know we agree to just be friends but you did deserve something special" she giggles and starts to walk away.

Izuku smiles as he watches her walk away, letting out a sigh as he starts to head home. He was pretty happy about what happened even if it was what some would call a failed date and was friend zoned but he it was pretty good to end the date.

When he got home his mother saw him and giggles pointing to her cheek making him blushed as he once again had a lipstick mark on his face "you know it's almost like you're collecting these kisses" she joked once again making his face go bright red and run into the bathroom.

* * *

sorry for a long wait and a short chapter but figure it might have been more funnier to have this be a simple and most normal date Izuku would have.

(Next time)

**My Date Is a Gate Guardian.**


End file.
